


At Work

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield, M. Arch1, at work plotting out a building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the West Was Won and Where It Got Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742760) by [stickman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickman/pseuds/stickman). 



> I drew [Bilbo first](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5078857), but Thorin's picture was the idea I had in my head first. I based the building he's in off of the art building I spent my undergrad in; huge windows, trees outside, constant light, but still with the fluorescent lights above. Lots of evenings spent there, much like Thorin.
> 
> Posted on Tumblr here: <http://otterystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/132387981990/thorin-oakenshield-m-in-architecture-from-how>


End file.
